Desperté en un hospital extraño
by eponine87
Summary: Macarrones con moho y beso final con House


Desperté en un hospital extraño

Desperté en un hospital extraño. Lo que me llamó la atención es que no se parecía a ninguno de los que hubiera visto antes. Era más nuevo, más blanco, más bonito. Parecía una clínica privada, pero entonces no tenía sentido que yo me encontrara allí.

Intenté llamar a alguien, pero tenía un tubo incrustado en la garganta. Empecé a removerme inquieta y fue entonces cuando se fijaron en mí. Un señor negro de ojos irritados se acercó a mí con una linternita, enfocando una molesta luz hacia mis pupilas. Observé que llevaba bata, así que debía de ser un médico. Reparé en dos médicos más, un chico y una chica.

Todo empezó a aclararse en mi cabeza. Recordé esos macarrones con moho que había cenado la noche anterior. Pensé que no podrían hacerme ningún daño, pero antes de acostarme noté un mareo impresionante. Intenté agarrarme a las cortinas para no perder el equilibrio, pero las cortinas cayeron conmigo, y tras ellas se vino abajo la barra de metal golpeando mi cabeza y haciéndome perder el conocimiento. Y entonces desperté en ese extraño lugar.

- Estás en el hospital Priceton Plainsboro - dijo uno de los médicos, un chico rubio muy guapo.

- Te vamos a quitar el respirador, toma aire y cuando te diga lo sueltas – me pidió la chica.

Me quitaron el tubo de la garganta, y tras un intenso dolor, tosí y me aclaré la voz.

- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí María? – Me preguntó el negro.

- Ehm… umm… no sé… ¿Macarrones malos?

Los doctores se miraron entre ellos nerviosos. La chica se acercó a mí con gesto amable e intentó resumirme todo lo que había ocurrido.

- María, me llamo Alison. Verás… Llevas aquí cuatro días. La otra noche te trajeron con un hematoma cerebral. Tu vecino escuchó un fuerte ruido en tu casa e intentó localizarte. Preocupado al ver que no contestabas, llamó a la policía, y ellos nos llamaron a nosotros cuando te encontraron inconsciente en el suelo. Nos dijeron que se te había caído algo encima, así que te pusimos el tratamiento correspondiente para golpes de ese tipo. Entonces vimos que algo fallaba. Tuviste un shock anafiláctico. Te pusimos Lorazepam, Epinefrina… e hicimos pruebas neurológicas. Seguías sin mejorar, así que le pasaron tu expediente al Doctor House, que se encarga de los casos que en Urgencias no saben tratar. Digamos que… no sabemos aún lo que te pasa. No sabíamos ni siquiera si ibas a despertar. Dejaste de respirar y tuviste una parada cardiaca. Aún estamos investigando las causas… pero necesitaremos hacerte algunas preguntas. No hemos podido localizar a ningún familiar tuyo, sino habríamos podido avanzar algo.

Un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Pero lo único que pude decir fue:

- ¿Y quien de vosotros es el doctor House?

- Verás… - Dijo el chico rubio – el doctor House es un hombre ocupado… no le gusta demasiado el trato con pacientes… pero no te preocupes, nosotros somos su equipo y te puedo asegurar que estás en buenas manos. Yo soy el doctor Chase, ella es Alison Cameron, y este hombre negro es el doctor Foreman.

El susodicho Foreman fulminó con la mirada a Chase y siguió con las explicaciones:

- Bueno, soy negro y neurólogo. Y ahora empecemos cuanto antes con las preguntas rutinarias ¿eres alérgica a algún medicamento?

- No que yo sepa…

- Bien… ¿Has salido fuera del país en los últimos seis meses?

- No… ni siquiera he salido del barrio.

- ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

- Sí, un gato.

- Comprendo… ¿Has comido algo raro en los últimos días?

- Pues… macarrones con moho, un yogurt caducado, jamón con pelusa… y creo que ya está ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con mis shocks y mi parada cardiaca?

- Todo tiene que ver con todo – dijo un viejo con bastón desde la puerta.

- ¡¡Doctor House!! – exclamaron todos.

- Ahorraos las reverencias, he estado haciendo el diagnóstico diferencial y nos enfrentamos a un caso claro de vasculitis y lupus, ponedle el tratamiento y grandes dosis de Epinefrina. ¿Habéis visto mi yoyó?

Todos guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a obedecer, pero tampoco a contradecirle.

- House, ya estábamos llevando nosotros el caso. Si sólo has venido a buscar tu yoyó ya puedes irte porque no está aquí. Esta chica no tiene Lupus ni vasculitis, ni siquiera tiene los síntomas. Creo que debes revisar tu medicación… o mirar de verdad el diagnóstico diferencial y no por encimilla – le encaró Foreman.

- Toma, toma y toma, parece que tengo que enseñarte modales como a tus antepasados los esclavos – Dijo House pegándole con el bastón.

Foreman se fue de la habitación indignado y el doctor House vino hacia mí con intención de auscultarme. Yo traté de impedirlo.

- No no no no no ¡Fuera! ¡No se acerque a mí! Lo único que me pasa es que he comido cosas caducadas y se me cayó un palo encima ¡Ya estoy bien, me quiero ir!

- Claro claro, y seguro que has estudiado diez años de medicina para llegar a esa conclusión.

Después de auscultarme me inyectó algo en el suero, mientras yo seguía quejándome.

- Por favor, necesito irme a casa, Tengo un gato y no ha comido en cuatro días. Hay que darle de comer y…

- No hay problema, ahora mandaré a Foreman para que alimente al minino y registre un poco tu casa en busca de drogas.

El doctor House se sacó una pelota del bolsillo y empezó a jugar con ella, dándole golpecitos con el bastón.

- ¿¿PERO QUE DICE?? ¡Eso es ilegal! ¿Quién es usted? ¡Usted no es médico! Este hospital es muy raro… ni siquiera puedo pagarlo ¡No puede pegar a una persona con el bastón! No puede registrar mi casa No puede…ehm…ehh…ahh…ohh…

Una extraña somnolencia se apoderó de mí sin dejarme articular una sola palabra más.

- Bueno, veo que la fierecilla se va calmando. Tal vez sea por el zolpidem que te he inyectado. Te dejo ahí reflexionando, tengo que ver Hospital General y revisar por encimilla el diagnóstico diferencial.

Se fue de la habitación dejándome drogada y todo se volvió borroso. Entonces me dormí.

Desperté encontrándome mareada y aturdida. House y su equipo estaban en mi habitación con una pizarra blanca que tenía escritas las palabras "Parada cardiaca, Shock anafiláctico, Hematoma cerebral, Macarrones con Moho, Gato".

- Anda ¡Ya estás despierta! Tenemos una duda vital… el moho de los macarrones… ¿era verde? ¿o blanco? – quiso saber el doctor House.

- Era verde… ¿¿PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON TODO ESTO??

- Muchísimo. Pensábamos que tenías un problema con las drogas, pero Foreman lo registró todo y parece que no hay nada. Por cierto, el gato está bien, y la casa está hecha una mierda… pero por lo demás… hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ingeriste moho verdis malignus, un hongo que provoca paradas cardiacas y shock anafiláctico. El hematoma seguramente te lo produjo el golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿¿SEGURAMENTE?? ¿Y esto es lo que no han sabido diagnosticar en Urgencias? ¡¡Pero quiere dejar el yoyó hombre!!

- No… es que lo encontré y quiero batir mi propio record. De todos modos si te quedas más tranquila te diré que era imposible saber lo de los macarrones. Y si dimos con la respuesta es porque nos lo dijiste tú. OHHH ¡¡He batido el record!!

Sentí unas palpitaciones en la sien. El ojo empezó a parpadearme involuntariamente y mi cuerpo convulsionaba de forma violenta.

- ¡Oh no doctor House! La paciente está sufriendo una crisis nerviosa – Gritó Cameron.

- Bah… seguramente se la habré provocado yo, no hagáis diagnóstico diferencial. Ponedle Epinefrina y dadle el alta. Me voy con Wilson.

- House, no puedes pagar con la paciente tu adicción a los calmantes. Ahora no estás siendo objetivo ni estás haciendo bien tu trabajo. Puede que la chica tenga algo grave y no has estudiado la posibilidad ¡Por favor céntrate! – le gritó Cameron -

- Está bien, está bien… ponedle dos miligramos de clorazepato dipotásico. Foreman, hazle un tac, y tú Chase hazle análisis de sangre, orina y radiografías de pulmones y corazón. Que no se os escape ni una sola prueba, yo voy a entregarle el informe a Cuddy.

Pasaron el resto del día haciéndome pruebas. Me pincharon, me desnudaron y me metieron tubos por todo el cuerpo. Hice buenas migas con Foreman, que resultó llamarse Eric, como mi gato. Me explicó porqué el doctor House es tan borde y arisco. Me habló de lo amargado que está. Me contó porqué está cojo. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendí todo. Pensé en el doctor House y ya no lo veía como un monstruo sin corazón. No podía olvidar su mirada, sus manos. Mis sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado completamente. Sentí la necesidad de ser su amiga, cuidar de él. Quería acabar con su soledad, y de paso recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis besos. Ese hombre me resultaba terriblemente atractivo y me propuse no salir del hospital sin haber intentado seducirle.

Me pasé horas durmiendo por los efectos de la medicación. De vez en cuando Cameron se pasaba a verme y charlaba un rato conmigo. Por ella supe todos los detalles de mi caso. Estaban teniendo serios problemas para diagnosticarme, porque las pruebas no rebelaban nada de interés. El corazón estaba algo dañado, pero no explicaba la parada cardiaca ni el shock.

Al parecer el doctor House mostraba más interés en mi enfermedad a medida que ésta avanzaba. Perdí la visión parcialmente, y mis músculos se agarrotaban constantemente. El asunto empezaba a preocuparme. El equipo de House me trataba bastante bien, poniéndome medicinas para dormir y hablando conmigo cuando lo necesitaba. Pero el caso no avanzaba. House proponía nuevas ideas a cada momento, así que ahora mi enfermedad podía ser algo de corazón, una enfermedad bacteriana o un tumor que todavía no habían buscado siquiera.

Me trasladaron a Oncología, donde un tal James Wilson me hizo las pruebas que quedaban.

El doctor Wilson resultó ser un auténtico encanto. Me trataba con muchísima ternura. Se le veía tan agradable y sensible...

Mi mente empezó a fantasear con él. El doctor House se sumó a la fantasía y ahora tenía a dos guapísimos doctores en bata y tanga de leopardo.

Volví de mi ensimismamiento y sentí vergüenza por fantasear en una situación como aquella. Podían quedarme horas de vida… y las desperdiciaba entre ensoñaciones y fantasías eróticas. Más tarde supe que se me iba tanto la cabeza por efectos de la medicación.

- Muy bien María, ya casi hemos acabado. Tengo buenas noticias con tus resultados. Efectivamente tienes un pequeño tumor en el cerebro. Pero has tenido muchísima suerte, porque no es maligno y se puede eliminar fácilmente. En dos horas nos dejarán el quirófano y todo se arreglará - me comunicó Wilson.

Me dio un beso en la frente, y salió de la habitación. Y justo después entró House. Debió verme bastante mal… porque en su cara pude ver algo de lástima y compasión.

Se acercó a mi cama y tras un largo silencio dijo:

- Veo que al fin nos dejas…

- Bueno… tienen que operarme... no sé si saldrá bien…

- Créeme. Saldrá bien.

Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Apenas podía ver… pero esos ojos azules se distinguían entre toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Una chispa surgió al cruzarse nuestras miradas. Sentí un escalofrío en la nuca y un calor muy fuerte en las mejillas. No era capaz de apartar la vista de él. Tenía un extraño poder seductor que me atraía hacia él.

Empezó a acercarse a mi cama. Muy lentamente. Yo seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, sintiendo que me volvía más débil a cada segundo. El doctor House me cogió la mano. En ese momento yo era la chica más feliz del mundo ¡El doctor House me amaba! Pero no tardé mucho en volver a la realidad. House sólo me había cogido la mano para tomarme el pulso, y después de hacerlo siguió con sus cosas, charlando con su equipo y preparándolo todo para mi operación.

Pasé un buen rato durmiendo entre delirios. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me estaban llevando en una camilla al quirófano. Al parecer House iba a colaborar en la operación, así que automáticamente me sentí tranquila y confiada.

El anestesista me pinchó y me pidieron que contara hasta diez. Antes de empezar a contar me fijé en la gente que me rodeaba. El doctor Wilson, El doctor House… y un par de enfermeros. Suspiré aliviada y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Abrí los ojos. Una sensación de vértigo y confusión se apoderó de mí. Tuve que volver a cerrar los párpados con fuerza porque la luz me cegaba. Escuché una voz que venía del otro lado de la habitación.

- Es normal que te sientas algo mareada… aún no se te han pasado los efectos de la anestesia.

Supe en seguida que se trataba de House. Intenté contestar, pero tenía la garganta seca y me sentía demasiado fatigada. Noté que alguien me acariciaba la mano. Pensé que se trataba de una alucinación, pero un apretón en la muñeca me hizo volver a la realidad. No. No era un sueño. House me estaba tocando la mano.

- ¿Me está tomando otra vez el pulso doctor House?

- No. Dicen por ahí que acariciar las manitas ayuda con la recuperación de los pacientes. Y llámame Greg.

- ¿Greg? ¿Pero que nombre es ese? ¡Por dios!

- Ya... Mi madre me jodió la vida al ponérmelo. Le gustan los nombres afeminados.

- Umm… no está mal ¿Te puedo llamar Gregorio?

- Te aconsejo que no enfades a la persona que controla tu medicación.

En ese momento hice un esfuerzo y abrí un poco los ojos. Ver a House rodeado de toda esa luz era como ver a un ángel. Esos ojos azules me miraban, poseyendo todo mi cuerpo y mi alma. Le apreté la mano y él me devolvió el apretón. Acercó su cara a la mía. Pude oler su cuello, su pelo. Había llegado el momento. House y yo nos fundiríamos en un beso.

- ¡House! Cuddy dice que vayas al despacho. Tienes que aclararle unas cuantas cositas. Ya me ocupo yo de la paciente – interrumpió Cameron.

¡Mierda! Si eso no era ser inoportuno que alguien me lo explique por favor. Qué bajón. Que chasco. House se fue igual de rápido que había venido. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Volví a dormirme.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido. Fui recuperándome poco a poco entre los cuidados de Cameron y Chase. House no volvió a aparecer por mi habitación, y según me dijeron Foreman estaba de vacaciones en Venecia con su novio.

Wilson vino a verme un par de veces, una de ellas con bombones. Tuvimos una charla bastante agradable:

- Veo que estás como una rosa. Te traigo unos dulces. Una cosa dulce para una chica dulce – dijo orgulloso de su ocurrencia.

- No intente hacerse el gracioso doctor Wilson. No va con usted – Dije sonriendo.

- ¿No te he dicho ya que me llames Jimy? Creí habértelo dicho.

- Quizás me lo dijiste cuando estaba anestesiada.

- ¡Anda! Pues es posible. No es la primera vez que me pasa. Jajaja.

- Doctor… perdón. Jimy… quería darte las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Ha sido un trabajo perfecto.

- Bueno… si te digo la verdad descubrimos el tumor gracias al hematoma cerebral que te ocasionó el golpe. Antes de eso estaba bastante oculto. Nadie habría podido dar con él.

- Vaya… es increíble. De todas formas estoy muy impresionada con lo rápido y lo bien que actuaste. Me siento en deuda contigo.

- Ohh… un hombre indecente malinterpretaría esas palabras, jajaja. Pero tengo que ser sincero contigo… el mérito no es mío. Fue House quien se ocupó de todo tu caso. Yo encontré el tumor, pero quise tratarlo con quimioterapia. Él decidió operar cuanto antes y seleccionó los mejores medicamentos para que te recuperaras lo más rápido posible. No debería decirte esto… pero se arriesgó muchísimo, ocasionando al hospital gran pérdida de presupuesto. La jefa ha estado echándole la bronca durante dos días. Pero… así es House.

- ¿Se arriesga así con todos sus pacientes?

- Sólo con los que cree que merecen la pena. Por aquí han pasado casos muy peculiares. House ha tenido muchos problemas con los jefes del hospital, porque opinan que sus servicios no ayudan al hospital. Digamos que salva a un paciente por semana, y la cosa no sale barata precisamente. Pero cuando empieza con un caso ya no puede parar. Lo intenta todo. Hace todo tipo de pruebas, experimenta con los pacientes, hace registrar sus casas… Sus métodos no son siempre legales. Ni siquiera son moralmente correctos. Pero siempre salva a su paciente. Y él no lo reconoce… pero se encariña bastante con ellos.

- ¿Siempre los visita cuando se están recuperando?

- Pues no. Nunca lo ha hecho con nadie.

- Conmigo… sí.

- ¡¡No!! ¿Bromeas? Joder… no sé si estaré equivocado… pero si House ha hecho eso es porque realmente le interesas.

- Lo cierto es que yo también me he encariñado con él. No sé que me pasa. Al principio pensé que era el típico fantaseo sin importancia que suele tener la gente con su médico. Pero pronto se convirtió en algo más. Me esforzaba en despertar porque pensaba que lo encontraría sentado en mi cama. Desde que estoy aquí no he dejado de preguntarme cosas sobre él. Cual será su programa favorito, qué tipo de pijama usa, cuantos hijos le gustaría tener…

- ¡Vaya! Es muy serio lo que me cuentas. Y yo que pretendía invitarte a una copa un día de estos…

- Para serte sincera, al principio me gustabas tú también. Pareces tan serio y dulce…

- Ohhh ¿Y que ha hecho que cambies de opinión?

- Pues porque a medida que me enamoraba más de House… desaparecía mi interés por ti. Además Cameron me dijo que eres muy mujeriego y te vas de copas con todas tus pacientes. Las que no mueren, claro.

- Jajajaja, ya no se puede tener intimidad en el trabajo. De todo se entera uno. Pero no me gusta mentir, así que debo admitir que tiene razón. Es un pequeño defecto que tengo. Pero ante todo soy un buen amigo, y House es la persona que más me importa en este mundo, así que por esta vez voy a retirarme y dejarle el camino libre.

- Pero Jimy… si ya había hecho mi elección. Aunque no te retires él tiene el camino libre.

- Shhhh shhhh… no sufras. Sé que te hubiera encantado salir conmigo. Pero no voy a poner en riesgo mi amistad por una chica guapa…

- Pero si no…!

- Shhhh calma calma…

Wilson se fue de la habitación con su orgullo herido y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Cinco minutos después Chase entró en la habitación con el alta. Ya había llegado el momento de irme.

Firmé el documento con la mano temblorosa. Se me saltaron las lágrimas y abracé a Chase con gratitud. Luego me despedí de Cameron y cogí mis cosas, preparada para marcharme. Busqué a House con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de él. Pensé "al fin y al cabo… soy una paciente más". Me dio vergüenza preguntar por él.

Salí de la habitación caminando indecisa y lentamente. Tenía los ojos húmedos y el corazón hecho pedazos. De camino a la salida me fui fijando en todas las habitaciones y despachos, con la esperanza de encontrarle. Pero no apareció.

Seguí andando, torturándome con mis pensamientos "tonta tonta tonta ¿en serio has pensado que significas algo para él? ¡Tonta!"

Ya podía ver la calle desde la puerta. Hacía una preciosa tarde de otoño, con las hojas doradas y rojizas revoloteando por todas partes.

Respiré hondo. Por primera vez en muchos días pude sentir el aire fresco. Una mezcla de olores y sensaciones recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El aire olía a hierba, a lluvia, a… ¿desodorante de hombre? Sí. Definitivamente olía a desodorante de hombre. Ese olor me resultaba muy familiar. Y ya sabía porqué.

Me quedé inmóvil, paralizada. Sentí deseos de mirar atrás y comprobar si ese olor pertenecía a quien yo pensaba.

De pronto sentí un dolor punzante en la espalda. Creí que estaba sufriendo una recaída o algún tipo de ataque, hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Manos arriba.

Me giré lentamente y pude ver que el dolor me lo ocasionaba un bastón. Su bastón.

- ¿No eres mayorcito para estos jueguecitos?

- Sí… todo lo infantil que tú quieras, pero te has acojonado.

Los dos reímos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Nos miramos con la sensación de conocernos desde siempre. Entonces se acercó a mí. Su cuerpo estaba a dos centímetros del mío. En ese momento el mundo se detuvo para mí. No podía oír las ambulancias ni el ruido de la ciudad. Tampoco veía a la gente, ni los árboles, ni los coches. Sólo podía ver esos ojos azules. Sólo oía su respiración, muy cerca de mí. En ese momento sólo existíamos House y yo.

Nuestras miradas lo decían todo y no decían nada. Todo era sencillamente perfecto.

Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza, haciendo que un mechón de pelo me tapara el ojo. Él acercó su mano a mi cara, lentamente. Y con toda la delicadeza del mundo me apartó el cabello del rostro.

- ¿Sabes que eres preciosa? – Me dijo sonriéndome.

Me quedé muda, sin respirar siquiera. Yo sabía que aquel hombre era hostil y frío. No me cabía en la cabeza que se hubiera vuelto tan dulce y tierno.

- ¿Preciosa? ¿Qué ha sido del House borde y malvado que yo conozco?

- Se ha enamorado.

Y dicho esto me cogió la barbilla con su mano, y besó mis labios suavemente. Me temblaron las rodillas. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a su cuello y le besé con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre.


End file.
